Hervnick Z. Snerz
is the main antagonist of the first season of the Netflix series, Green Eggs and Ham. History When Snerz was a child, he had a pet Flemur. He claims it was his best friend, did everything together, and they were inseparable. In reality, however, Snerz was rough with his pet as he loved it too much—he constantly hugged it to the point where it could hardly breathe. The Flemur would always try to run away from him, which Snerz mistook as playing. The constant smothering of overlove forced it to leave the house with some help from Snerz's mother. When he learned it ran away, his mother lied that she left the door open by accident. Since then, Snerz never forgave his mother and the loss of his pet would be the driving force of his adult life. Years later, Snerz is now the CEO of SnerzCo in Meepville, collecting rare animals and chaining them up behind his wall. He now has every animal except for the Chickeraffe. He enlisted the help of Sam-I-Am to break the Chickeraffe out of the Glurfsburg Zoo. However, a mishap leads to Sam losing his briefcase to Guy-Am-I. When Snerz heard the news, he was not pleased. Eventually, he hires a bounty hunter named Goat to retrieve the Chickeraffe. When Sam arrives at the SnerzDay gala, he (distraught over Guy's reaction to Sam's double-dealing) seemingly gives the businessman the briefcase with the Chickeraffe in exchange for some bruckles. In actuality, however, he gave him a Girooster while taking the real Chickeraffe to it's natural habitat. After the Girooster goes crazy and destroys the gala, Snerz finds out he has been bamboozled "by a bamboozler" and heads for the balloon port. Snerz arrives at the balloon port shortly after Guy tries Green Eggs and Ham. He then chases after Guy, Sam, Michellee and E.B. across a bunch of hot air balloons. E.B. then attaches her friendship bracelet to his wrist while Michellee throws hers to a flagpole, leaving the business man stuck there. Goat then falls off the balloon and crashes into Snerz. Later, at the restaurant that Sam I Am and Guy Am I met in, Guy reads a newspaper that reveals Snerz's fate: He was taken to court and was ultimately arrested for his crimes. Meanwhile, the Flerz that once lived on Snerz's head for many years became the C.E.O of Snerzco and is implied that he renamed the company from Snerzco to Flerzco. Trivia * He is voiced by Eddie Izzard, who also voiced Miles Axlerod in Cars 2, Dr. Schadenfreude from Igor and Burnish in Abominable. His younger self was voiced by Rob Paulsen (who also voiced Yakko, Jose Carioca, Reuben, Broccoli Alien Overlord, The Troubadour, Guido and The Mask). Category:Dr. Seuss characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Characters voiced by Eddie Izzard Category:The Association Of Evilness Members Category:British-Accented characters Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Red Team's Adventures Villains Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Makucha's Army Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Selfish characters Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains